bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Marys Iosama
Marys Iosama is a character from the Marvel Comics series of Big Hero 6. She is Dr. Keigi Iosama's daughter that has taken a liking to Hiro Takachiho as they are both young geniuses. Background As the daughter of a scientist, Marys is quite a genius herself, even matching the intellect of Hiro. After Badgal attacks Japan and searches for an artifact in New York, Marys and her father are sent there with Big Hero 6 to be protected whilst Dr. Iosama researches the artifact with Furi Wamu. Powers and Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Marys has been proven to be smart enough to create cyber-glasses very similar to Hiro's. Her intelligence made her and Hiro to get a mutual crush. *'Superhuman Strength:' When possessed by Brute, Marys' body became muscular and her strength increased greatly. Equipment When Badgal attacks Plum Island and captures Honey Lemon, Furi Wamu and Marys' father, Baymax gives Marys and Hiro armored suits. Marys' suit is pink-colored but doesn't appear to have any special gear. *'Cyber-Glasses:' Just like Hiro's, these glasses can display video from different sources. Being too close to Hiro's pair made both of them glitch and malfunction, however. History Marys is first seen along with the team at their "base" in New York having breakfast. While trying to use his glasses, Hiro finds that they are glitchy and realizes only another pair could make it happen, quickly seeing it is Marys who owns the other pair. Both are impressed with each other's technology and begin talking, completing each other's sentences and they easily become friends because of this, but also show some romantic interest in each other. The rest of Big Hero 6 get in a fight outside while Hiro and Marys stay inside chatting, unaware of the ongoing situation. When things calm down, the team goes inside and Wasabi No-Ginger mocks both saying they're in love. The team attend Southport High School while undercover, where Hiro shows Marys an holographic projection about Badgal's attack that happened back in Japan. Go-Go Tomago and Wasabi are put in the school's football team due to their skills, and Marys attends their game with everyone else, helping Hiro narrate the game. Later, they are forced to go to Plum Island after Badgal and her minions take over, then the team find out that Honey Lemon, Furi Wamu and Dr. Iosama are the villains they must fight as they're under Badgal's control. Hiro and Marys, having no real abilities, leave the fight and go inside the research lab in the island where find Badgal. Hiro tries attacking Badal but she commands the Brute entity to possess Marys' body, which makes her attack Hiro, until Furi breaks free from her own possession and defeats Badgal, causing Marys to turn back to normal as well. Further into the research base, the team find a crashed spaceship but keep this a secret after the authorities put them in custody upon finding out about the fight. Furi covers the story up and the team is allowed to leave, except for Baymax and Furi herself. Everyone else is sent back to the team's house-base, and the Southport football team help them get away when the police go looking for them. The team go back to the island and defeat Badgal once more, also fixing the alien spaceship and letting its inhabitants (aliens with robotic suits) to return to their homeplanet. The police find Big Hero 6 at the beach where they pretend to had been there the whole time, but are arrested again nonetheless. After some days, Furi makes a deal and sorts things out, allowing Marys and the team to return to Japan. Trivia *Marys is a fan of the superheroine Wasp. Gallery Hiro and Marys cyberglasses.png Marys and Hiro conversate.png Wasabi Marys Hiro.png Hiro and Marys holograms.png Marys armor.png|Marys' armor. Hiro Marys lab.png Marys possessed.png Brute Marys.png|Marys as the Brute. Badgal Brute and Hiro.png Badgal defeated.png Marys and Doctor.png|Marys and her father. Marys Hiro spaceship.png Whoops.png Category:Big Hero 6 (Marvel) characters Category:Humans Category:Females